Shadow, Light and darkness
by Loveless1818
Summary: ok if you don't like triple X don't read even though the first chapter isn't bad. I got this Idea from my friend Sarah during lunch break this week at school. hope you like and review. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I got this idea from my friend so warning if you don't like crossovers or rated R things don't read. However if you do congrats read and please review. NO FLAMES!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter one**

The cold October morning was noticeable to the teenage girl who happened to wake up. Quietly she strode over to a secret window that was covered during the day, she opened it to find some frost sticking to the pane. She sighed.

'Great winter's here, as if I don't already get enough with being a third child.' She thought to herself.

She went over to her bed and laid down on it her strawberry blond hair going in every direction as her ice blue gaze stared at one place on the wall.

'I would love to just leave this all behind.' She thought again to herself.

She didn't see why she should stay, one more noise and her parents threatened to turn her into the population police. She felt unloved and forgotten in an ocean of lies, was there anyone she could trust? Yes her friend that she ran into when she was trying to run away using dark back alleys.

'screw living here! the only way I can fucking talk to her is through letters!' She cursed to herself.

"Sarah!" A voice called from down stairs.

She got up and walked quietly over to the door and opened it without making a noise, walking down the stairs from her attic room quickly and silently she came into the medium sized living room. Her mother's gaze fell on her as she smirked making Sarah feel uneasy about being down her at this time.

"Well do you want to know why I called you down here?" Her mother asked.

"Sure." Sarah said plainly avoiding sounding like she didn't really care.

"Well I called the population police your going to be in a much better place now." Her mother said sadistically.

"WHAT!?" Sarah yelled.

"You heard me dear." Her mother told her as she sat down on the couch.

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Sarah argued.

"So now you won't have to hide." Her mother said smiling still.

"Seriously! I'll be dead or does that mean nothing to you!?" Said practically screamed.

"Your lucky your father and the twins aren't here." Her mom told her.

"Lucky! No I'm not! as long as I'm here I'm screwed over!" Sarah yelled trying to avoid cursing.

"No your not." Her mom practically sang.

Sarah ran into the kitchen She had to find a way out of the house without getting caught by the police, she saw the kitchen window and remembered the dark alley close by. She opened the window quietly so her motherr didn't know and then shut it just as quietly and ran to the alley. She remembered the maze she took before and came across her friend, she knew her friend would be in the same exact spot today. She always was in the same spot whenever Sarah ran away from her parents.

* * *

"Heather breakfast." Her father called to her.

Heather woke up and stretched yawning as she did then fell back down on her bed.

"Five more minutes!" She called to her father.

"Or perhaps I should put your breakfast in the freezer!" Her dad said laughing at his own joke.

"That's cruel." Heather sighed as she got up and walked over to the mirror.

"Heather?!" Her dad called.

"I'm up!" She called back, she hated mornings.

"Just making sure your not giving me the silent treatment!" Her dad called and she knew he was smiling.

"I didn't say I wasn't pissed off!" Heather yelled.

Silence.

"Well I look like hell as usual in the mornings." Heather sighed as she brushed her short brown hair down.

She plugged in her straitner and waited for it warm up, then straitened her hair quickly since it didn't take long.

"Perfect." She sang.

She got one of those Sarah's running away again feelings and sighed.

"How far do her parents take torturing her ass?" She wondered as she dug through the clothes in her closet.

She finally found a black top that had a red rose on the bottom left hand corner and said love across the top if the rose and a pair of dark blue jeans. She quickly got dressed and ran out towards the kitchen to see if her father had burned down the house yet, she laughed to herself seeing as her dad got better at cooking since her mom was in the hospital from morning to midnight and never really had much time to cook.

"Hey dad I'll be back in a few minutes a friend of mine is meeting me at the park." She said smiling innocently and pulling it off extremely well.

"Ok and when you get back let me know so I can call the restaurant again." He said quickly putting the burned food in the sink.

"I think we should have mom sighn you up for some cooking classes." She said as she walked out the door.

She ran quickly to the spot that her and Sarah met the first time Sarah had run away and waited knowing it wouldn't be long before her friend showed up.

"Heather." A voice said from beside her a few feet away.

"Hey Sarah you can come out you know." She said.

"My mom went phsyco bitch and called the population police on me for no reason." Sarah said steping out into the sun light.

"Really?" Heather said astonished.

She knew Sarah's parents didn't like her but that was a bit much.

"You can stay at my place for a while before I figure out where we should go." Heather said thinking to herself.

"We?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah! I've been waiting for an adventure for a long ass time, and you can come with and not have to worry about anything since I'm an only child my parents could practically adopt you." Heather said excitedly.

"Heather aren't your parents Barons?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah so they don't exactly agree with the government making third children illegal nor do I." Heather said shaking her head.

"Nor? Smart ass." Sarah said laughing.

"Yeah so who cares if I'm a genius?" Heather asked.

"No one, but do you think they'd really go for it?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah my dad always wanted another child." Heather said.

"Then why don't you if your an only child?" Sarah asked.

"Because my mom's a doctor and so she's not exactly home all the time." Heather said.

"Oh." Sarah said to her.

"Come on." Heather said practically dragging Sarah with her.

* * *

**Hope you liked and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy and yes I know the dreaded please review. ^^

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Heather took Sarah back to her house to meet her father, and besides they were going out to eat anyway so it wouldn't matter much.

"Heather! This isn't a good idea, I mean seriously what if I end up dead?" Sarah said trying to brake free of her frends stubborn grip.

"You'll be fine trust me." Heather said smirking.

"I hate it when you smile like that, but usually I can get away." Sarah siged nervously.

"No chance in hell this time. DAD! I'M HOME AND I BROUGHT MY FRIEND!!!" Heather yelled as she entered the living room.

"Ok." Her Dad said getting up.

"Dad this is Sarah and she's going to be your new daughter ok." Heather said plainly.

"Well that's mildly putting it, your not one to ask these things though are you?" Sarah whispered.

"Why?" Her father asked.

"Because her mom's a psycho bitch and almost got her killed by the population police." Heather said plainly once more.

"Why was she in trouble with the population police?" Her dad asked almost afraid of the amswer.

"She's a third child, so now she's a second child. Her name is Sarah by the way." Heather said as if it were as easy as that.

"Oh, ok yeah we can adopt her later on this week however when things have died down some ok. Anyway hungary Sarah we're going to one of our favorite restaurants?" Her dad asked smiling.

"Yeah sure." Sarah said unable t stop the smile that spread across her face.

"Yeah! Now we can go on adventures as sisters!" Heather said excitedly.

Sarah couldn't stop herself from laughing at Heather's childish behavior and change of mood so quickly. Sarah soon stopped laughing only to look at a pouting Heather.

"What's so funny?" She asked pouting.

"Nothing just you." Sarah said smiling.

"Wow, anyway don't worry about the adventures Heather's been talking about those forever and hasn't gone on one." Her father teased as they left.

* * *

At the restaurant they sat there deciding on what to get.

"Not exactly a breakfast place, but ok." Sarah said still somewhat paranoid.

"Chill, and I know but its my favorite and dad knows it sis." Heather said carefully choosing her words so no one would get suspicious.

"Well I know what I'm going to get, what about you girls?" Her dad said with ease.

"I think I'll go with the fired rice and orange chicken what about you sis?" Sarah asked.

"I'll go with the general chicken, sweet and sour chicken and fried rice and some chow mien." Heather said smiling to herself.

"What's sad is that she can totally eat all that and not gain weight." Her dad said somewhat jealous.

"Wow." Sarah said shaking her head.

"What I like food." Heather replied shrugging.

"We know." Sarah and Heather's dad said at the same time.

They ordered their food in silence after that and ate then went back home.

* * *

Heather was out in the big backyard watching the sunset on yet another day, she sighed to herself laying down on the ground as she let her thoughts drift to her ideas of an adventure.

'I want something to happen! I need adventure it's just so fricking boring here and I can't even think strait anymore!' Heater thought to herself.

Her eyes widened and she jumped up and ran into the house and went to the guest bedroom where she found Sarah reading a book.

"Hey Heather what's up?" Sarah asked putting down her book and looking at her.

"Let's go on an adventure tonight, let's go see the world." Heather said excitedly.

"Heather I don't think dad is going to let us." Sarah said liking being able to call Heather's father dad.

"Yes he will." Heather said dragging Sarah out to the living room.

"Heather what are you doing?" Her dad asked.

"Me and Sarah are going on an adventure we're going to go see the world." Heather said.

"Really why?" Her dad asked smiling.

"Because I need to have adventure I can't just stay in one place anymore, I need to explore the world." Heather said as her dad's smile disappeared.

"You're a lot like your mother, barley like me." Her dad said looking over at the two.

"I'm a lot like mother?" Heather asked Sarah took the oppertunity to sit down on the soft couch.

"I want to listen." Sarah said smiling.

"I should have told you a long time ago." Her dad said as Heather's mother walked in the door.

"Hi dear I got off early today, oh I see Heather has a friend over." She said as Heather's dad got up and explained everything to her.

"I see Heather sit down." Her mother said as Heather took a seat on the couch.

"The mother you have now isn't your real mother your birth mother died when you were five and I married the one you have now when you were eight." Her dad said.

Heather sat in silence but had a shocked look on her face as did Sarah.

"Your real mother was one of my friends, but she was free spirited of sorts. If you want adventure with Sarah then go and fulfill that dream I know you'll be fine abd me and your father can't shield from the world your mother lived in anymore." Heather's mother said.

Heather nodded then nodded to Sarah, they got up and went to their rooms and packed some stuff into thier backpacks. When they were ready they went out into the living room ad hugged Heather's mom and dad good bye, then they left.

"Should we have told her the rest?" Her mother whispered to her dad when the girls left.

"She'll have to find out on her own that her mother was a vampire hybrid." Her dad said.

"Hybrid?" Her mother asked.

"A cross between a demon and a vampire. Cecile was just like Heather when she was Heather's age." Her dad said.

"She's not alone though now Sarah's involved don't forget that." Her mother mentioned.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that they'll be a great team but let's see what fate has in store for them." Her dad said as they both went to bed.

* * *

**Me: I hope you enjoyed ^^.**

**Sarah: Just wow Heather.**

**Me: Shush I finally get adventure.**

**Sarah: Only you.**

**Me: Anyway review please. ^-^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**XD Thank you guys who reviewed for the awesome reviews, so here's chapter 3 ^^

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Heather and Sarah were running down the darkened streets with the only source of light coming from the dim street lamps that dotted the street, after a while they decided to walk for a little. They were coming up to a bridge that was over a huge river, they looked at each other before starting across. Heather felt like someone was following and watching them.

"Sarah stop." Heather whispered as she stopped.

"Why?" Sarah asked stopping as well to look at her friend in confusion.

Heather ignored the question and whirled around to see a purplish red creature looking at them. Sarah froze when she followed Heather's gaze to the thing.

"Sarah listen and listen carefully ok." Heather said standing still as the creature walked closer.

"ok." Sarah said as calmly as she could.

"When I say run as fast as you can and don't slow down. After heading north for a while quickly yurn east and don't look back." Heather had instructed her so quietly that only Sarah could hear.

"What about you?" Sarah asked in fear.

"Don't worry about me just do what I told you." Heather said as the creature got even closer.

"Alright." Sarah said backing up some.

"Ready?" Heather said backing up to as the creature sped up its pace.

Sarah nodded It got closer.

"Run!" Heather yelled and Sarah took off as fast as she could as Heather had told her.

The creature ran and knocked Heather against the edge of the bridge, the creature smirked but didn't expect Heather to get out of it's grip.

"Bye." Heather whispered as she jumped onto the ledge and off the bridge into the cold dark water waiting below.

She closed her eyes, she knew how cold the water was at this time of year but it wasn't the first time she jumped off the bridge into the fridged water. She just hope she didn't mistake the water depth on the side she was on, sure enough she hit the water and the depth was perfect for her. She swam to the surface and looked at the quickly disappearing bridge, she started swimming to the other side of the river.

"I hope Sarah doesn't slow down." Heather said shivering as she came a shore and started walking northwest without realizing it.

Her backpack and spare clothes were drenched and the cold night didn't make it better.

* * *

Sarah didn't slow down after heading north for what seemed like forever she turned to the east quickly and ran until she knew for a fact that she was out of the city boundaries.

"What the hell was that thing?" Sarah asked herself between gasps of air.

She looked behind her and everywhere on all sides.

"I hope Heather didn't get hurt." Sarah said to herself as she started walking forward.

The cool air made Sarah shiver she looked up at the clear midnight blue sky filled with bright stars that gleamed like gems.

'beautiful, I'm definatley not in the city anymore.' Sarah thought to herself as she continued to walk aimlessly to the east. She fianlly looked a head over surprised she was still walking. She stopped and looked up again.

"I wish something happened right now that would allow me to find Heather and get me out of this cold night." Sarah said as she yawned.

Suddenly someone ran into her, more or less both fell backwards.

"Ow.." Sarah said as she painfully sat up.

"Sorry." Said a boys voice.

"Its fine I didn't notice you coming." Sarah said as she looked up.

Her gaze meet a boy's green ones. His dark brown hair blew gently in the wind.

"Darren!" Some one yelled angerly as both came back to reality.

* * *

Heather stopped when she came upon a school she decided to stay in the forest part and fell asleep thinking of how far she just walked in the freezing cold, drenched. She was surprised that she got this far without getting sick yet. She laid back against the tree as her mind wondered to her dreamland.

* * *

**Me: ALRIGHT!!! XD let me know what you guys think I got this idea when I was spacing out my english teacher yelling at the class since it wasn't at me. .**

**Sarah: You sure abut that. *smirks***

**Me: I'm sure I don't piss people off like you jk *backs away slowly***

**Sarah: I'm not going to hurt you you know that.**

**Me: Ok *stays a comfortable distance away***

**Sarah: Just wow Heather-chan.**

**Me: What? :/**

**Sarah: Nothing.**

**Me: Alright then anyway hope you enjoyed and review. ^-^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: XD Here's chapter 4 for you guys**

**Sarah: YEAH!!!! XD

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"Darren! Answer me now!" The voice called.

"Sorry I'm over here!" The boy named Darren called.

Sarah watched quietly as another guy showed up.

"Oh and who is that Darren?" asked the boy smirking.

"I ran into her and I was just apologizing for that." Darren said getting up quickly and helping Sarah up.

"It's fine I should've been paying attention." Sarah said as she dusted grass off of her shirt.

"Why are you out here?" asked before Darren got the chance.

"I was running from some purple creature that way near the city my friend told me to run north for a while as fast as possible then turn right and she also told me not to stop running until I was out of the city boundaries. Unfortunately she's still back there and I don't know what happened obviously." Sarah said pointing southwest.

"Wait did this creature have fangs and run fast?" Darren asked.

"Yeah do you know what it is?" Sarah asked.

"Your friend, is she strong and fast herself?" Crepsley asked.

"I know she's fast and I know she's strong but she's not as fast as that thing." Sarah said shaking from the cold.

"Hey would you like to come back to the cirq with us?" Darren asked.

"Cirq?" Sarah asked tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

"Yeah the Cirque du freak." Darren said somewhat excitedly.

"I've never heard of it, but sure." Sarah said shrugging.

"No." Crepsley said glaring at Darren.

"Awe come on Crepsley we're going to that town next anyway." Darren said grinning.

"No, you can not just go and invite every person you see to join us at the cirque." told him still glaring.

"Awe please ?" Sarah asked taking a chance since she wanted to know what had happened after she left.

Darren noticed this and smiled.

"Please Crepsley." They both said in unison as if they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"Fine she can come with us, but I will be keeping an eye on her." Crepsley said emotionlessly.

"Yeah." They both screamed in unison.

"Come the sun is about to rise and we need to get back." Crepsley said as he began to walk away.

Darren and Sarah silently followed and both were smiling big time. When they got there Crepsley seemed to have disappeared.

"You want me to show you around?" Darren asked Sarah.

"Yeah sure." She said as they both started walking around.

* * *

The sun soon rose above the trees just enough to make the grass gleam like emeralds and a secret garden. Heather shivered in the morning wind, she wasn't feeling well and she just wanted to sleep there.

"Hey are you ok?" A voice asked and Heather opened her eye and looked at the boy standing just in front of the garden.

"Not really I don't feel well." Heather said yawning.

"Are you from the girls school just across the way from here?" The boy asked.

"No I came from the city that way." Heather said pointing southeast.

"Who are you?" The boy asked obviously on guard.

"Name's Heather." She said she didn't blame him for asking everyone was out to get third children and a person sleeping in the woods obviously still dreanched isn't exactly a good first impression.

"Are you with the population police?" He asked.

"No I'm not I hate the police and I hate their no third children rule." Heather said in disgust.

"Are you a third child?" The boy asked in curiosity.

"No I'm an only child but my friend Sarah is and so I asked my dad to adopt her since he's against the no third children policey." Heather said trying to get up.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" The boy asked.

"Seriously would I be sleeping in the woods sopping wet in the back of an all boys school?" Heather asked.

"I don't know maybe you can tell me." The boy said.

"Seriously I'm not lying." She said somewhat annoyed.

"then were's your friends and why are you out here?" The boy asked.

"We were attacked while we were leaving the city to go on an adventure I told her to run north then turn east I however jumped into the rier since I was cornered." Heather said crossing her arms.

"I don't trust you." The boy said.

"Then don't I really don't care right now all I know is I don't feel well, my bag is drenched and I'm cold." She told him shivering.

"It doesn't sound like your lying. I'm Luke but my new ID says I'm Lee grant." Luke said watching her closely.

"Nice to meet you Lee, I don't think you want me saying your real name since you seem on edge about the police so I won't unless you want me to." Heather said.

"Come on you need to get inside and into the nurses office I'll go explain everything to ." Luke said as he led her to the nurse

* * *

**Me: Ok that's all for now.**

**Sarah: I hate your cliffhaners**

**Me: ^-^ So anyway review and let me know what you think.**

**Sarah: Yep you know I will.**

**Me: It's not my best chapter but I thought it was good enough.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while because of school and me just flat out forgetting because of it. .**

**Sarah: Wow, aren't you just the forgetful one this week.**

**Me: T-T Shut-up Sarah its not my fault I forget....**

**Sarah: *staring***

**Me: What? Ok I have short term memory loss this week! happy?**

**Sarah: Very....**

**Me: Well on to the story then! Oh and please review.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Heather slept for what seemed like an eternity, it kind of worried Luke. Because in all honesty it didn't even look like she was breathing let alone sleeping, he yawned and was on the verge of falling asleep himself. Suddenly Heather woke up without warning, catching Luke by complete surprise.

"Where am I!?" Heather said frantically looking around the room she was in.

"Holy crap!" Luke said as he snapped awake at the sudden outburst.

Heather looked over at him.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" Heather asked apologetically.

"Yeah you did, do you remember anything before falling asleep?" Luke asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah of course." She said crossing her arms.

"Ok then what's my name?" He asked.

"Your name's Luke but you go by the name on your fake ID which is Lee Grant a baron." Heather stated matter of factly.

"Ok you do remember.....Sorry it didn't look like you were breathing but then again I'm tired so it was probably a figment of my imagination." Luke replied scratching the back of his head.

Heather tilted her head to the side in curiosity but shrugged it off.

"Yeah probably was." Heather answered as she got up.

Luke tossed her some clothes.

"You don't mind wearing a boy outfit for right now do you?" Luke asked.

"Actually no I don't as long as you don't try to make me wear a skirt or anything pink its fine." She said.

"Bathrooms right there." Luke said pointing to a door in the room.

"Ok thanks." She answered as she walked into the bathroom and changed into the outfit Luke had given her.

* * *

At the Cirq Darren and Sarah were watching people run around getting ready for that night.

"Hey Sarah do you have something special you can do?" Darren asked curiously.

"Like what?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, maybe something like walking on water, creating animals out of thin air, controlling animals?" He asked her.

"Unfortunately no I can't at least not that I know of." She said laughing.

"Awe then you can't be in the show." Darren whined in dismay.

Sarah laughed.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well I just thought it would be cool if you were in the show tonight is all." He said folding his arms behind his head and laying back on the grass.

"Sorry to disappoint you Darren." She said smiling as she looked up at the sky.

"I wonder what happened to Heather." Sarah said to herself.

"Huh? Oh that reminds me I went to search that bridge you guys said that you were on and I didn't say anything out of the ordinary, not even a body. So I decided to go and see if anyone was killed that night and nothing was ever reported or found." Darren told her as he sat up and looked at her.

"Really? Well then she must have gotten away, but how?" Sarah asked no one in particular.

"Probably found a way to jump into the river.....That or she's a damn good fighter." Darren said thinking to himself.

"I wouldn't know that much." Sarah said as her smile faded from her face.

"Really why?" He asked.

"Well I told you I was shadow child so I was in hiding most of the time, however Heather is an only child so she doesn't have to hide." Sarah told him.

"That's a good reason." Darren said.

Sarah nodded and went back to staring at the sky.

"Hey Darren do you want to go with me to find a book store?" She asked.

"Why not go tonight after the show if allows us?" He asked her.

"Sure why not sounds good to me either way." She replied deciding to watch all the people running around.

* * *

Heather walked around the room waiting for Luke, he had told her that he was going to take her to and talk. Finally after a half an hour of waiting he showed up.

"Sorry I'm late I got stuck after for a little to tell the others what we're going to be doing in tonight's activities." He told her.

"It's fine I was just bored is all." She said yawning.

"Well then lets go." He told her smiling.

She couldn't help but shake her head and smile at him back as she followed him out the door.

* * *

**Me: XD let me know what you think!**

**Sarah: Yeah!**

**Me: Yeah I know your happy.**

**Sarah: You better believe it!**

**Me: Anyway please review and tell me what you guys think so far sorry if its not as good as the first two DX.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Ok here's chapter six because Sarah's bugging me again lol.**

**Sarah: SO!!!**

**Me: I was going to write it today anyway I just forgot is all.**

**Sarah: Sure**

**Me: -_- anyway please review.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Heather followed Luke through the woods to what looked like a small cottage, well to her anyway.

"We're her." Luke said smiling.

"He lives here?" Heather asked in curiosity.

"Yeah why?" Luke asked looking back at her.

"I don't want to be mean but it looks like its been abandoned forever and shouldn't smeone that runs and operates a school with their name in it live some where....nicer?" Heather asked looking down at the ground.

"It's alright and generally your right." A voice said.

"Hi ." Luke said.

"Hi." said as Heather looked over at the man in the wheelchair.

* * *

Sarah kicked a few rocks waiting for night to fall, Darren watched her from a distance smiling. They had become best friends quit fast and he found it amusing at how bored she could be when waiting and how childish she could be when she was messing around with people.

"You're totally 's opposite." Darren said laughing.

"Yeah well I don't think he has to wait around, lucky bastard gets to sleep all damn day." Sarah complained kicking another rock with such force it practically flew twenty feet.

"Nice." Darren said wide eyed.

"Yeah well when you're trapped up in an attic with nothing to do except pray to god that you don't get found by the population police, you don't exactly know how much strength you have." Sarah shrugged.

"Or if you have any special power.." Darren whspered to himself.

"What?" Sarah turned and asked him.

"Nothing just thinking to myself." Darren quickly said.

"Yeah sure, and I'm the queen of England." Sarah said putting her hands on her hips.

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to--" Heather was cut off.

"It's quit alright wh

* * *

ere you come from the rules and where people live must be entirely different, I know you didn't mean to sound rude or mean." said smiling at her.

Heather just stayed silent and looked at the ground, Luke only looked at her as if he knew that she didn't like what she asked and it would probably be a while before she got over it.

"Anyway Luke told me everything he knows about you so far." said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Heather only nodded.

"You don't seem like a threat I decided to do some research on your backround, I hope you don't mind." Mr. Hendricks said as if waiting for an out burst from the teen.

"No I don't mind." She said not looking up.

"You're not a threat so you can stay here as long as you like." told her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Your quit welcome. Oh Luke why don't you two go to the circus in the next town over." said handing him two tickets.

"What is the name?" Heather asked looking at Luke.

"Cirque du freak." Luke told her.

"Interesting." Heather said.

* * *

"Darren we have a show tonight." Someone called.

Darren nodded.

"Do you want to help me and with our act then?" Darren asked.

"Yeah sure." Sarah said shrugging.

* * *

**Me: Hahahaha! Cliffhanger please don't hurt me.**

**Sarah: HEATHER!!!! STOP WITH THE CLIFFHANGERS!!!!**

**Me: *sweat drop* no.**

**Sarah: *Twitch***

**Me: ^-^;; anyway please review and let me know what you think and I'll try to have chapter seven up tonight.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: ^-^ here is chapter 7 for all of you and sorry the last chapter was short I couldn't think of anything else and I had to start somewhere in order for Sarah and Heather to meet back up.**

**Sarah: Yes!!!!!!**

**Me: Sorry everyone Sarah's happy I know its a crime. **

**Sarah: What!?**

**Me: Nothing why?**

**Sarah: I swear Heather if it was something bad....**

**Me: No why would it be ^-^**

**Sarah: Sometimes Heather...Sometimes**

**Me: Anyway please review.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Night soon fell and the night world came alive at least it seemed that way to Sarah she didn't know why but she got the feeling tonight would be hectic but good at the same time.

"Hey Darren!" Sarah called to him from her seat on the ground waiting for him.

"Hey I talked to Crepsley and he said yeah we could look for a book store but only after the show." Darren called waving to her.

"SWEET!!!" Sarah screamed in happiness.

"You love books that much?" Darren asked laughing.

"Some books not all books. Hey Darren do you have a feeling that something is going to happen?" Sarah asked looking at him serious written in her eyes.

"No why?" Darren asked worriedly.

"Nothing its just probably my nerves." Sarah said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Darren asked her not completely sure she was telling him the truth.

The question caught he by surprise, it made her wonder whether she was sure or not if she was ok she just didn't understand.

"Yeah I'm sure." She replied her smile not fading.

Darren nodded and left it at that not wanting to make her mad or pester her.

* * *

Heather felt so alive when the sunset and the night came into full view, she could never understand why but she didn't much care. Luke looked at her and smiled, he seemed to notice this sort of transformation as well.

"You seem happier now then you were earlier." Luke said looking over at her as they continued to walk towards the Cirq.

"Don't be to surprised I'm always more alive during the night I've never known why but I like it." She said smiling over at him.

He looked down at the ground quickly hiding the blush that spread across his face.

"I wonder why." He said not looking up.

"I would like to know that myself." Heather replied as she seemed to be walking much faster.

"Why are you walking fast now?" Luke asked in curiosity.

Heather looked at him.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize I was walking so fast." Heather said stopping and waited for Luke to catch up.

"It's fine, it looks like we're almost there." Luke said.

Heather nodded.

They walked the remaining blocks to the Cirque and gave their tickets to the person out front. It kind of freaked Luke out a little but Heather seemed unphased. They took a seat near the front of the stage, they found the acts interesting so far.

"Interesting isn't it?" Heather asked.

"Huh? Yeah sorry." Luke said apologetically.

"It's fine." Heather said looking over at him.

When Darren, and Sarah came on to the stage Heather saw Sarah out of the corner of her eye and quickly turned her attention to the act. She watched as Darren started playing a flute and watched a spider crawl up Crepsley's arm and dangled from his chin then crawled over to Sarah walking about her then back to Crepsley.

_spider, spider,spider,spider oh my god! _Heather thought to herself not wanting to say anything and get someone bit.

Luke noticed this but didn't say anything and turned his attention back to the act. Once it was done and they walked off stage Heather stood up.

"What's up?" Luke asked her.

"That's my friend I want to introduce you to her _Lee_." Heather said and he took the hint and got up and followed her.

They snuck out and around the back, Heather found Sarah walking towards her's and Luke's hiding place but then she stopped and turned around as if someone called her name. Carefully Heather walked along the shadows staying tothe dark as if she was a wolf stalking its prey, Luke found this very odd but silently followed her.

"Sarah?" Heather said staying to the shadows.

Sarah ripped around quickly noticing the voice.

"Heather? I...Is that you?" Sarah asked questioningly.

Darren and Crepsley walked over to her and stared at the shadows as Luke tripped over something and fell only a few yards to Sarah's left.

"Who are you!?" Sarah yelled at him catching Luke off gaurd.

Heather rushed out and put a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"It's fine he's with me Sarah." Heather said smiling.

Sarah looked over at her.

"It is you." Sarah said as she smiled happily.

Heather nodded as she walked over to Luke and helped him up.

"Luke this is my friend Sarah." Heather said looking around to make sure no noe else was watching.

"Nice to meet you oh Heather this is and Darren." Sarah said pointing to the boys behind her.

"Nice to meet you." Heather said bowing.

Heather turned her attention to something, Sarah looked over where Heather was looking and nticed a black figure she also noticed that Crepsley and Darren were looking over at the figure as well. Sarah heard a noise come from where Heather was standing.

_Is she hissing?_ Sarah said to herself as she noticed her friend's sudden change in behavior.

* * *

**Me: *singing* Cliffhanger.**

**Sarah: Damn it!**

**Me: Sorry.**

**Sarah: Yeah right -_-;**

**Me: I know anyway please review.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Alright here's chapter 8 and sorry it took so long to get up I've been busy. DX**

**Sarah: Because of stupid school! I hate it!**

**Me: So do I sometimes.**

**Sarah: Anyway enjoy and review people!**

**Me: Sorry Sarah is sort of moody today *backs away* on with the story!**

**author notes= (bold lettering)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Heather was hissing and Sarah couldn't figure out why, she wasn't the only one confused though Luke didn't really understand either.

"Why is she hissing?" Sarah asked Darren looking over at him.

"I have no Idea, what about you Crepsley?" Darren asked him.

"How should I know?" Crepsley asked.

"I don't know." Darren admitted.

"Then do not ask because obviously I do not know either." Crepsley said. (**I almost wrote conjugations for Crepsley but I caught myself thank goodness.**)

"I was just curious." Darren said.

"Nows not exactly the time." Sarah said.

Heather lunged forward at the figure and literally drop kicked the figure. Sarah heard a sickening sound as the figure hit the ground with an extreme amount of force, it sounded as if bone was breaking into millions pieces. Sarah watched in horror as the figure got up once more and heard a hissing sound but it wasn't coming from Heather this time it was coming from whatever Heather was fighting. Heather once more lunged at the figure and then a bloodcurdling scream filled the air and blood flew in all directions, Sarah stepped back not knowing what Heather was fighting because whatever it was it wasn't human. At least not with a scream like the one she heard.

"Crepsley..." Sarah began but her words were lost in her fear.

"Darren it looks like we don't have to do anything." Crepsley replied stepping forward.

Darren nodded and cautiously stepped forward as well Heather turned around, she was literally covered in blood, he watched as the figure dropped to the ground motionless. Heather hissed at them as they stepped forward.

"Is it even safe to go near her?" Darren asked no one in particular.

"I don't think so." Luke replied.

"I don't think so either." Sarah said backing up even more.

Heather took a step closer to them her teeth bared revealing what Sarah preseved as fangs. Sarah seeing all the blood and the smelling it all around her began to feel light headed and sick to her stomach. Heather walked closer to them and Sarah felt her legs give out from under her and then everything faded to a pool of black nothingness.

* * *

"SARAH!" Darren and Crepsley yelled as they watched her form fall to the ground.

Heather stopped and collapsed as well as if some unseen force was cutting them down one by one.

"HEATHER!" Luke yelled as he started running over to her but stopped at the sight of the mangeled body of the creature Heather had been fighting, it's heart had been ripped out of it's chest.

Luke backed up not being able to stand the smell and the sight, Darren however walked over and picked Heather up and Crepsley picked Sarah up and they started to walk away and Luke followed close behind.

"I wonder if they'll remember in the morning?" Darren asked a loud.

Crepsley only shook his head at his assistant and continued walking completely ignoring they question that Darren had asked.

* * *

**Me: Alright that's all of chapter eight and sorry it's so short I don't know what to write anymore for this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer though.**

**Sarah: It better! And why did I faint!**

**Me: -_-; did you read the part were you fainted?**

**Sarah: I meant to say why didn't I just run off or something?**

**Me: Because I wrote it the way it is and there are no exceptions Sarah.**

**Sarah: Fine!**

**Me: Please review and let me knowe what you think of this chapter even though it's short and kind of sucks. Again I apologize for the shortness of it and how its written.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey people! and yes I'm writing chapter 9 finally!**

**Sarah: *screams* YES!!!!!!**

**Me: I don't even need to say whose happy.**

**Sarah: Hell yeah.**

**Me: Anyway so here it is for you guys and Sarah!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Sarah woke up in a hospital like place.

"What the hell happened?" She asked no one in particular.

"You don't remember Heather going fucking demon on whoever was there last night?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Darren?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What happened to Heather?" She asked and Darren looked over at the second bed where Heather lay sleeping.

"She passed out soon after you did, though I would like to know what force on earth gave her the power literally rip someones heart out their chest." Darren said looking to the door where a still shocked Luke stood.

"Is Lu-I mean Lee gonna be ok?" Sarah asked laughing.

"Perhaps if he gets over Heather's sudden burst of strength." Darren said laughing as well.

"I take it Crepsley ran off somewhere." Sarah said.

"I suppose you could say that he's sleeping, but he was worried about you last night when you just blacked out. It was actually really nice to see a change in his attitude, he told me that if I wasn't here when you woke up he'd kill me." Darren said laughing.

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, but I highly doubt that he actually will though I'm his apprentice he loves me to much." Darren said chuckling.

"Oh wow." Sarah said laughing as well.

"I wish we knew what happened to Heather though like what the hell drove her crazy." Darren said looking over at Heather.

"Yeah I wish too, but that's something that only she would know so we have to wait until she wakes up." Sarah said smiling.

"Yeah I suppose so." Darren said.

"Feel free to jump in anytime Lee." Sarah said mockingly.

"Sorry, what?" Luke asked.

"Nothing just forget it you seem pretty shaken up about last night." Sarah said warmly.

"Can yo blame me? She doesn't look like or act like the sort of person that she was last night. And she also doesn't look like a killer either." Luke said.

"You're right we can't blame you." Darren started.

"But Heather isn't like that and we want to know why that happened more then anything." Sarah finished.

"Yeah ok." Luke said calming down a bit.

* * *

Hours later Heather started to stir and everyone looked over at her as her motionless body began to move, as if she died and was reawakening.

"Heather?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Huh?" Heather said sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Finally you're up." Darren said teasingly.

"Yeah." Luke said.

"Well glad to know that I was a source of boring entertainment to you three." Heather said jokingly.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Sarah asked seriously.

"Sweet and to the point, ummm......Hmmm....I remember that me and Lu--Lee went to the cirq and we found you and two other people and then there was a shadowy figure, and then I blacked out." Heather said.

"Blacked out?" Darren asked raising an eyebrow.

"You killed the figure and you were on a rampage and hissing!" Luke said surprised.

"I did?" Heather asked.

"You might of blacked out but whatever part of you that kept you going sure as hell didn't that's for sure." Sarah said.

"Did i hurt any of you?" Heather asked worried.

"No, but I did pass out from the smell of blood." Sarah said.

"I'm surprised you don't remember last night." Came another familiar voice that Sarah recognized immediately.

"Hey !" Sarah said sounding more excited then usual.

"Hello Sarah, not to long after Sarah passed out you did as well." said.

"Oh." Heather said looking down.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, it technically wasn't you." Luke said quickly.

Darren smiled at Luke and Luke looked down.

"How do you girls feel now?" asked.

"A lot better thank you." Sarah said smiling.

"Head hurts like hell, it feels like some one kicked in in the head." Heather said.

"Do you think you two are well enough to go out with me, Darren and Luke?" Crepsley asked.

"I am I have so much more energy then usual!" Sarah said literally jumping out of the bed.

"I'll live." Heather said getting out of bed as well.

"How long do you think it'll take you girls to get ready?" Luke asked.

"Crepsley you're supposed to call Luke Lee." Darren whispered.

"Oh, sorry_ Lee_ I forgot." Crepsley said as Heather and Sarah laughed.

"Oh it's ok." Luke said.

"It won't take us very long don't worry." Heather said smiling.

Sarah nodded and the both of them got ready quickly.

"We need to get some new clothes." Heather said.

"Yeah I know." Sarah said as they both walked back into the hospital room.

"We've already talked to the nurses and doctors you guys are allowed to go with us." Darren said.

"Would you two like to go shopping while me and Darren are out for a while, because somebody needs to learn a few things." Crepsley said.

"What?" Darren asked looking up.

Sarah laughed when she heard Crepsley sigh.

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" Heather said excitedly.

"Lee you can go with them if you want to." Darren said smiling.

"I rather do whatever you guys are doing instead of carrying shopping bags." Luke said laughing a bit.

"Ok suit yourself." Darren replied.

"We'll see you boys in a little while then?" Sarah asked.

"Yep." Darren said smiling.

"Alright then have fun." Heather said as her and Sarah slipped out of the room.

"Where to go first?" Sarah asked.

"BORDERS!!!!!" Heather practically yelled.

"Then hit some clothing stores?" Sarah asked.

"Always." Heather said laughing as they walked off into the streetlamp lit streets.

* * *

**Me: Alright there's chapter nine for you guys.**

**Sarah: *glomps* Hell yeah!**

**Me: Your welcome.**

**Sarah: I'm gonna love it!**

**Me: lol Please review and let me know what you think.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so here's chapter ten sorry it's been awhile, there's only so much free time I have because of school. And I'm hoping that I'll have more free time during the summer to update but please bare with me for now I'm trying to update as often as I can. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Heather roamed around Borders without a care in the world, as if nothing happened at all. Sarah shook her head and smiled at her friend before walking over to the fiction section. She leafed through titles quickly telling herself mentally which ones she read and which ones she might buy. She looked up and over at Heather who was searching through manga titles trying to find one she liked, or trying to decide which one she wanted Sarah just couldn't tell.

The entire time Sarah spent hiding she didn't read many books except for some that Heather had given her since she some how had two copies without realizing it, though she knew now it was purposefully. She didn't complain though because most of the books she brought were really good, but then again Heather loved high fantasy books with a lot of action and the classic vampire books. Sarah laughed a little knowing that those books were wrong about vampires she didn't realize it back then because she didn't know Crepsley and Darren back then.

Sarah finally found a book that she wanted and saw Heather walking back with ten mangas and a lot of high fantasy books that she wanted to read and buy.

"Have enough books Heather?" Sarah asked laughing at her.

"No, if I had enough books I wouldn't be able to live in a house let alone travel." She replied truthfully.

Sarah grinned and walked to the counter to pay for her book, she watched as Heather walked by people. They had to do double takes and were probably wondering what a teen would want with all those books. Sarah laughed and handed the cashier the money and waited for Heather to pay for her books, she laughed when the cashier stared wide eyed at the amount of books she wanted. She paid and then they both left heading to hot topic and a few other clothing stores making sure to get clothes that they wanted and would wear often instead of buying things for the hell of it. They started walking and tried to decide what hotel to stay in and they decided on one near a park. They checked in and went to the room, setting their bags down to open the door and carefully and quietly shut it behind them. Sarah watched Heather pull out a cell phone and stare at her.

"What?" Sarah asked sitting on the couch in the living room of the room.

"You want to call or do you want me to?" Heather asked.

Sarah knew what she was talking about and sighed.

"I don't think Crepsley and Darren have cell phones." Sarah said.

"No but Lu—I mean Lee does I gave him one of my old ones I had on me." Heather said smiling.

"You should call then I'll wait here." Sarah replied as she turned on the TV.

"Ok suit yourself I'll be back." Heather said walking out of the room.

Sarah flipped through channels, there was nothing on so she decided to watch one of the news channels she had passed. She watched as an announcer girl came on and started talking about mysterious deaths around the city and showed people taking some bodies away.

"Interesting I got to ask Crepsley about this stuff." Sarah said to herself.

Heather walked back into the room and smiled.

"They'll be here in a little while, hey you want to go for a walk in the park?" Heather asked smiling.

"I don't think that's a good idea tonight Heather." Sarah said to her.

"Why not?" Heather asked half pouting.

"Haven't you heard about the mysterious deaths around the city?" Sarah asked some what bewildered that Heather didn't seem to have a clue.

"No, I don't watch the news it's boring." Heather replied going back to her usual self making Sarah laugh.

"I swear sometimes your bi polar." Sarah joked.

"I am not! I just have anger issues and mood swings." Heather replied smiling.

"Alright why not let's go." Sarah said.

With that they left the room not knowing what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

me: Alright that's it for this chapter and yes I know its short I'm trying to make them longer

Sarah: XD

Me: -_-; she's happy I finally updated, she has more free time then me though.

Sarah: *sticks tounge out*

Me: ^-^ don't make me get Kurda Sarah.

Sarah: O.O; *blushes* ok fine I'll stop.

Me: Thank you anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyway and please review and let me know what you think so far. And again sorry if I don't update as soon as you'd like, like I said I have school and on top of that I still have to update a lot of other stories I have. By the way I'm doing story requests if you want a story message me what you'd want the coupling to be and what you want it rated and what type of genre you want it to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

They walked down numerous streets and alleyways with no set destination. Heather looked around the bright lights that made the stores look so amazing and the neon signs that adorned some buildings. She looked over at her friend and smiled when she noticed Sarah wasn't paying attention to anything except the lights, stores and people. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Sarah had been in hiding where as other times it was obvious that she hadn't been outside often. She was glad no one would question them or stop them on account of suspicions.

"Come on Sarah lets go over here." Heather said as she turned down yet another street and walked into a store.

Sarah followed close behind her remaining silent as she watched Heather look at small trinkets and small glass figurines and statues.

"This is a tourist shop." Heather told her. "The buy gifts for people here before the go back home. The name isn't coming to me at the moment but nevertheless you must have read a book or two about them."

Sarah smiled. "Not really I can't read non-fiction to save my life because I always fall asleep."

Heather nodded and picked up a small glass statue with two dragons wrapped around a silver dagger. One of the dragons had amethysts down its back while the other had rubies that swirled down its back. The one thing that Sarah noticed that she liked about the statue that Heather was holding was that the amethyst adorned dragon had ruby eyes and the ruby adorned dragon had amethyst eyes.

"That's pretty." Sarah said just staring at it in awe.

"I know right!" Heather said excitedly as she set it down.

To Sarah's amazement Heather removed the dragons with practiced ease. "You can remove the dragons?"

"Of course you can." Heather said. "That's why it's called a dual piece."

"A dual piece?" Sarah asked still in awe.

"That's what I call these remarkable pieces of art since you can remove the animals or shapes to give to people you like." Heather explained to her. "That's why they are big enough to fit into your pocket or put on a hefty little chain."

Sarah touched the ruby dragon and then the amethyst as Heather was explaining it to her.

"Do you want it?" Heather asked. "You can give one half of the dragon to the person you like and keep the other and you will always know how the other one is doing."

Sarah looked at her friend curiously. "You'd buy it for me?"

Heather nodded her head and watched as Sarah looked along the row of glass figures. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking." Sarah said. "All of these are dual aren't they?"

"Yeah this entire aisle." Heather laughed.

Sarah saw one that was the same size as the dragon one but it had a fox and a creature that Sarah couldn't recognize wrapped around a golden dagger. "You should get this one for yourself."

Heather walked over to her friend and looked at the statue and smiled. "The fox and the hybrid?"

"Hybrid?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah that is a hybrid." Heather said. "By the looks of it it's a fox hybrid."

Heather reached her hand out and touched it feeling a sense of connection to it that she couldn't explain. She picked the piece up and walked back towards the dragon piece she left on the floor.

"You shouldn't leave things lying around." Sarah laughed as she picked up the dragon statue.

The bought the pieces as well as two small backpacks so they could put the pieces safely inside without having to worry about dropping them. As they started to cross a park something jumped out at them knocking them out. Heather only caught a glimpse of purplish skin before completely blacking out.

Me and Sarah: Sorry it took so long to get this up!

Me: I have been really busy and this is the first chance I got to upload this but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Heather awoke to find out that she was hanging upside down and looked over to see Sarah glaring at the darkness around them.

"What's wrong Sarah?"

"We are hanging upside down in some dark ass tunnel!"

Heather sighed, she had a point, they were hanging upside down in god knows where by some person that was apparently purple. Heather recalled seeing a purple looking person before passing out and was curious to know what person had purple skin, maybe she was seeing things.

"Sarah who in the holy mother of *****Phera (sp) has purple skin?"

"No human being that's for sure! Why do you ask?"

"No reason I just remembered seeing something but I think my imagination is running away with me."

"I WISH my imagination would run away with me because I would be able to forget about this hell hole! Do you think the population police has caught up to us?"

Heather laughed, "I highly doubt that Sarah I mean seriously I don't even think they know where to find you. Besides I think we should change your name just to be precautious and I know how we can do that so no worries."

She stared into the darkness for what seemed like eternity, her eye sight adjusting to the lack of light. She looked over at Sarah whom had fallen asleep despite their strange predicament and smiled giggling a little. Hours seemed to pass by and soon Sarah was awake.

She yawned, "Heather, I think I know what it's like to be a bat now."

Again Heather laughed at her friend's commentary, "How so?"

"Bats sleep upside down right? Well after sleeping upside down I think I understand what it's like to be a bat. The only thing missing now is the wings and sonar location thing."

"I suppose you're right."

They stopped laughing when they heard someone coming down the tunnel towards them. They held their breath in anticipation, after all their kidnapper was about to be revealed. From the shadows a purple looking fat man stepped up to them with redish looking hair and from what Heather saw red eyes and nails to boot.

"Murlough caught the pretty ladies," He said dementedly, "Murlough will kill pretty ladies."

Heather's eye twitched as he spoke referring to himself in third person pissing her off and she knew for a fact that Sarah probably wanted to strangle him.

"Kill us, why would you kill us?" Sarah asked in a low voice.

"Murlough drink blood and you his prey."

Heather wanted to struggle the fat bastard at that very moment and was saddened that she was hanging upside down bound with chains. Sarah seemed to feel the same way, though, her eye was twitching and she had a murderous look on her face. If the two girls were not hanging upside down bound in chains they would have probably killed the guy right then and there.

"Fucking Darren better come save us I swear to god, him and Crepsley." Sarah hissed as she realized the dangerous situation.

"You know Crepsley?" Murlough asked, "Murlough want Crepsley! Murlough use you ladies as bait."

He walked over to them and let them drop head first to the ground but left them bound in chains. Heather managed to sit up against what she presumed as a wall looking at Sarah as she did the same.

"Great we are being held captive now!" Heather lowly hissed.

"Murlough will finally have Crepsley!" He said sounding happier than a kid in a candy shop.

"For the love of god stop referring to yourself in the third person! Damn it's not hard to speak like a normal whatever the fuck you are!" Sarah went off.

Heather giggled, it was rare to see her so irritated that it was hilarious when she lost all sense of control. Murlough didn't seem to agree though as he walked over to her holding what Heather could only describe as a huge knife. He slow made a cut across her right cheek making Sarah screech in pain and was going to make another.

"If you hurt us even more we won't be worth them coming after us then you won't get to get what you want." Heather said.

"Murlough think you lying."

"Why would I lie to a…Um… Forgive me but what are you?"

"Murlough a vampaneze."

"Why would I lie to a vampaneze? Especially one as great as you? If you continue to hurt us Crepsley will lose interest in saving us and then you will never get to have him." Heather pressed on.

"How does Murlough know you no lie?"

"I give you my word and I never lie."

"Murlough trust you for now but if Crepsley no come you will be first to die."

"Fair enough."

She watched as Murlough left them in the dark.

"You know that they'll come either way."

"Do want to leave scratched up?"

"No not particularly."

"If we are going to kept captive by a fat ass teletubby then I'm going to ensure that we get the hell out of here without getting another scratch."

"I love it when you play mind games with others."

"It's just something I do best."

Before long they fell asleep.

-xXx-

It felt like forever both had lost track of how many days had passed let alone weeks and both were losing hope rather quickly. They felt as if they would never be rescued plus Murlough seemed just as agitated as they were about the whole thing. Sarah began to fear that he would kill them for sure since it seemed clear that they weren't coming.

"Murlough tired of waiting they no come!"

Heather sighed, "So speaks the giant teletubby."

"What? Murlough no hear you."

"She said nothing you stupid rapetruck." Sarah hissed drawing Murlough's attention.

As he did the first time they saw him he repeated the torture of making another cut on Sarah's right cheek just under the first leaving two scarring cuts. Sarah could no longer feel the pain of the knife which scared her more than the small trickles of blood running down her face.

"I'm sure they're on their way you just have to give them a little more time after all they can't walk in the day." Heather countered.

"You do have point Murlough will give Crepsley little more time."

Once more he walked away leaving them in the dark alone to figure out how they themselves are to escape.

-xXx-

"Heather? Sarah?" A voice called.

She thought she was dreaming when she opened her eyes not realizing that she had closed them in the first place. There in front of her she could barely make out the faces of Darren and Luke as well as a dark figure behind them that she could only guess was Crepsley.

"Darren? Luke?" Heather whispered.

"It's us we're here to save you two."

"Is Sarah alright?"

"She's fine, just stay quiet and we'll all get out of here."

"Finally you come for lady friends Murlough took."

Darren, Luke and Crepsley turned to see the giant purple vampaneze standing with a smug smirk behind them in the dark. It wasn't long before a fight broke out, while Crepsley fought Murlough Darren and Luke busied themselves with trying to free Sarah and Heather.

"This is taking too long!" Darren angrily pointed out.

"Are the chains rusted?"

"Yeah why?"

"Using a blunt object should break them easily."

"Too bad we don't have a blunt object."

Luke and Darren began scurrying the tunnel to try and find something that they could use but found nothing. To their dismay they returned and once more tried unraveling the mess of chains that bound the two girls. Finally they managed to get the two girls free just as Murlough lunged for them, Sarah jumped into the air and round house kicked Murlough back into a wall.

"That's for tying me up you giant ass teletubby!" She yelled.

Heather couldn't help but fall over laughing so hard at Sarah that her sides began to hurt and burn. Darren and Luke were trying not to laugh themselves but eventually gave into the urge as Murlough got back up. He escaped them in the middle of the laughter causing great grief on both sides but everything pushed aside they began walking out. Sarah looked at Heather and noticed her eyes glowing a vivid diamond gray color, in surprise she poked Crepsley and smacked Darren's shoulder.

"What?" They asked in unison only to notice the exact same thing she was.

Luke was staring in awe but Heather seem to notice, "What?"

"Nothing." The three said as they walked off.

She was lost but only shrugged it off as she followed the others.

"What do you think she is? Because her behavior lately has been rather unusual."

"That is what I am curious to find out." Crepsley quietly added.

Luke only nodded in agreement as the group came out of the tunnel in the middle of the park. Gingerly they walked down the street stopping at a bookstore because of one book in the window with a shocking title.

'**_Vampiric Hybrids: Aurora Papillon and Vicereine of Night_**'

* * *

**Me: Finally have chapter twelve done!**

**Sarah: About damn time!**

**Me: Leave me alone I've busy and you know it T-T**

**Sarah: Whateves**

**Me: Please review and enjoy!**


End file.
